It is known in the golf art to provide golf club head washer apparatuses. Heretofore, the prior art golf club head washer apparatuses employed movable brush means as, for example, a rotating brush means or a brush reciprocating over the face of a club head. Examples of prior art golf club head washer apparatuses of the type employing rotary brushes are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,148,396; 3,748,676; 3,872,534; and 3,950,810. An example of a golf club washer employing a cavity for holding a golf head and a reciprocating brush for brushing the face of the club is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,416. A disadvantage of the aforementioned golf club washer prior art apparatuses is that they employ many moving parts, and they are expensive and require a great deal of maintenance to keep them in operating condition.